Task force 145
Right now we are just started we need members or characters the plot i am coming up with and we will get to right the fanfic just for a heads up Rules *no God playing or being like too over powered *no vandalising AND I MEAN IT GUYS, SERIOUSLY. *do not start writing early *DO NOT WRITE SOMETHING THAT HAS nothing to do with the story *Oh and no killing off other characters without there, I mean their permission Characters Please put your signature at the end of your name Oh and please at the moment only 3 squad leaders Oh and you can be in a non american faction and you may have more then one character Name: Rosseli Weapons: Carl Gustav M3CG, ArmaLite AR-15 Rank: Private Role: fire team Faction: 2nd Sqd, 4th Plt, 501st Regiment, 101st airborne divison, United States Army User: bence67 do not kill me off Status: KIA Name: Joseph Weapons: Heckler & Koch G36C, 86mm Recoiless Rifle Shells Rank: Private Role: Fire team Faction: 2nd squad, 4th platoon, 501st regiment, 101st airborne divison, United States Army User: bence67 do not kill me off Status: KIA Name: Holden Weapons: Heckler & Koch HK416, Mark 23 SOCOM Rank: Private Role: Assault Team Faction: 1st squad, 4th platoon, 501st regiment, 101st airborne divison, US Army User: bence67 do not kill Status: KIA Name: Paddock Weapons: M4 Carbine TASCO Red Dot Sight Rank: Lance Corporal Role: Assault Team Faction: 1st Squad, 4th Platoon, 501st Regiment, 101st Airborne Divison, US Army user: bence67 do not kill off Status: KIA Name: James "Yankie" Patterson Weapons: MP5K Red Dot Sight, M9 FMJ Rank: Private Role: Radio Operator Personality: Willing and easily confused Faction: 10th Mountain Divison, TF145 User: Bence67 don't kill me off (Oh and yes, I did make him a complete imbecile, sorry.) Status: KIA Name Jack (Drake) Dunn LiLwArLoRd68 Weapons: ACR w/ Grenade Launcher and Red Dot Sight, Desert Eagle, and c4 Rank: Captain Role Assult Trooper/Paratrooper Personality Funny and Tough Factions: SAS,and TF145 leader User dont kill me off but please use me. Status: MIA Name: Jamie (Arrow) Scully Weapons: Silenced MRC and Crossbow (yes, a crossbow) Rank: Corporal Faction: Spetsnaz GRU, TF145, Hungarian Special Forces Role: Elite Scout (Some First Aid training.) Personality: Badass and funny Users: me (Bence67) do not kill me off Status: MIA Name:James(Hawk)Pearson Sgt_Sprinkles Weapons:MP7 Colt m1911 Rank:First lieutenant Faction:SAS.TF145(EX TF2 member) Role:Submachine gunner,CQC Personality:Caring,overkill, Bio:will write later Users:only me and no killing me off Status: MIA Name: Luis "Iggy" Iglesias Weapons: Commando w/ reflex sight, CZ75 Full Auto, Ballistic Knife Rank: First Seargent Faction: US Army Rangers, TF145 Role: Radio Op/Medic, Support Gunner Personality: Badass, Strong, Huge Penis Bio: Was born and raised on the streets of Brooklyn smoking weed at 12 and doing coke at 15 then he quit and killed his former life by changing his name from Manuel " Big Cat" Guitiarez to Luis "Iggy" Iglesias. He got the job offer from the President. Users: Anyone Status: MIA Name: Taylor(Sabre)Blake (My Wunderwaffle iz missin) Weapons: Suppressed P90, Suppressed Intervention, Throwing Knife Rank: Lieutenant Faction: Task Force 145 Role: Assassain, Sniper,Squad leader Personality: The guy who always completes the job, but not the most social person Bio: Born in Las Vegas, he was an assassain that has made entire militia and insurgent groups disappear. Expert with sniping and throwing knives Users: no killing me off Status: KIA Name:George(Dart) Peck 01:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Weapons:MP5KSD and a M1014 Rank:Colonel Faction:TF145 Roll:Close range Personality:Mercyful and painless killing bio:When his house was robbed on vacation the task force found him and he joined them Status: KI Name: Cody Oliver (Bumblebeeprime09) Weapons: MG4, M21, M9 Rank: Staff Sergeant Faction: TF145 Role: Support Personality: Self-controlled, Normal Status KIA Name: Sherry PearsonSgt Sprinkles 21:36, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Weapons:AW50,Skorpion Rank First lieutenant Faction:SAS,TF2,TF145 Role:Sniper Personality:Loving,Trigger happy User:no killing off Status: KIA Mike(Brute) Peck 00:39, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Weapons:M60 and Beneneli M4 Rank:Corprol Faction:Rangers and The 145 Role:Heavy gunner Personality:Mercilesshis brother Status: KIA Name: Thomas (Tommy) Johnson Weapons: M4A1 Holo sight, M1911, and Ka-Bar Knife Rank: Private 1st Class Faction: U.S. Marine Force Recon and TF 145 Role: Recon Rifleman Personality: Enthusiastic, Tough, Country boy CAPace1 18:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Status: KIA Chapter 0 the barracks Ok this is the pre chapter were everyone will get ready if you need to remeber what squad your in look back to this chapter and if you write in chapter put this alright and the mission wont start till chapter 1 Drake woke up in the morning standing in his room,"todays a good day the we all get assigned to his squad". After running around the room he knocked him self out while running into and old mounted sniper,"Ouch". After 10 minutes he got back up and went out side to wake everyone up. 0.2 After a quick look outside only 3 people were here,"god were is everyone we wont have any squad until at least 5 people get here"." Hey janitor do you make a good soldier" after that Drake chased after the janitor. but they were stopped when a jeep parked just outside, inside it was Scully "God, this place looks like shit." Scully said "where the fuck is everyone." he complained "god knows, lets hope they get here quick." drake responded 0.3 "Alright everyone listen up a pavelow is arriving in O200 hours to pick us up you guys ready il tell you about the mission later oh and get ready il just tell you guys were going to the bad part of russia bring silenced weapons and only kill the target we dont want to start a war". Chapter 1 Welcome to Russia The mission has began and here are the deatils Alexander Bulderiski has stolen the blueprints for the HK418 adaptive carbine which can be easily made we also know he is the leader of the russian mafia if we kill the wrong guy weve got the mafia on our tail. 1.1 The squads had gotten into the pavelow we were on route to russia by the time we got there we found out we got there at the wrong time,"look down there are comies fighting spetnaz theres a russian civil war below us there going to shoot us down everyone brace for impack". A few minutes later the pavelow spun out of control and crashed into a bus killing many civilians. 1.2 Drake slowly got up and observed the crash,"guys I think they destroyed the pavelow". He then opened to door and saw a horrific sight the ground was covered in the remains of an IED. He saw that the russian mafia had aquired a IED by taking over a control center. Not so far away from the crash sight was one of the mafia members dead on his back was a RPG and on the ground was his weapon an HK418 carbine. Drake then yelled " Hawk get up here and get that HK418 carbine!" Hawk hurried up front. "where is it sir?" "over there." Hawk jumped up and slid behind a car. " Oliver get your ass up here and give Drake some suppressing fire with you MG4. Blake get up in that buliding and provide sniper support." pied out Drake. All of a sudden a rpg fired. "Shit, Blake take it out!" shotued Drake. But it was to late. The RPG fired and hit and killed.... Oliver! "OLIVER!... Oliver, look at me!... OLIVER LOOK AT ME!... " Hawk shouted "Jack... he's dead" Drake said "OLIVER DAMMIT! LOOK AT ME!... FUCK, HES DEAD!" 1.3 Drake heard shots but coulnt see anyone because there was to much smoke. "Hawk!" he yelled "Hawk you got the carbine?" "Yes sir." Alright everyone follow me. They ran away from the battle and into a wide city area. Thats were they called for base. Over an hour later a Pavelow finally came. "Where do we go now Drake?" asked Blake. Drake responded with "back to Moscow, we cant stop 'til Bulderiski is dead and its gonna be alot fuckin' harder with the whole damn city trying to kill us." "Hell yeah, that's why i got the feeling we're gonna get shot down A-FUCKIN-GAIN!" Scully said as he loaded a magazine into the MR-C but then pulled out his Cross-bow "and there's still only 4 of us and in my opinion there's supposed to be a dozen of us." "Shut the fuck up fired back Drake. We'd have more men if one of you took out the fuckin' RPG!" 1.4 HAwk had been running on the Russian rooftops dodging bullets ever since he spotted Bulderiski," Sherry take the shot kill him." This was it he was dead or so we thought she missed. Drake heard sounds of a helicopter behind Bulderiski it was a Russian surkov but it had been stolen. We were surrounded it was over,"Hawk where are you." yelled Drake. Hawk screamed "They found me !" A second surkov appeared and fired missles and the rooftop exploded Bulderski was sent flying the blueprint well out of his pocket and Drake grabbed it,"ive got it ive got the blueprints!" The first surkov fired a missle at the pavelow shooting it down. Then the second surkov mowed down the first one with its minigun. It was time to go back. "there's gotta be some kind of RPG or Airstrike here" Drake shouted "I got it, joint operations sqaud 1 reqeusting Air Supriority at 1-2-0-0-3-5 in red zone, resistance includes small arms fire and 2 hostile surkovs, you gotta take em out" scully shouted "copy, this is Colonel Danilov of russian fighter wing 129, change course to bearing 202, increase speed and arm RS-3 Heatseekers... lock-on found, release payload" as soon as the SU-27 Sukhois flashed above in the clouds, there was yellow flash of fire in the cloud and around 3 trails of smoke hit the surkovs which the cockpits of were reduced to flames of fire and dust and fell to the earth like stones. "Hot Damn!" yelled Drake 1.5 Hawk took cover as the friendly surkov went down and then he heard a voice in the distance,"Hawk what is your problem I thought we were comrades but no you have to be a mudak and shoot it down." Hawk dropped his gun and yelled over,"Dah that wasnt me it was one of our comrades he didnt know your surkov was friendly." A third surkov flew in and was protected by 3 tetrovs,"You see how annoying the mafia can be James there all Jackasses said Drake ." Then all of a sudden tanks rolled into the city they where tanks with the communist star a surkov alreayd picked up our squad and we were all sent back StateSide we could see Moscow had carpet bomb flares and that the city was in flames there was just a communist take over. Chapter 2 Fucking Japs This mission takes place 5 hours after last chapter. The Task Force 145 has been assigend to search and kill the Black Market dealer known only as Higatigo. 2.1 Drake got up and walked to the barracks. "Everyone I have an annoucment to make." said Drake "Do to recent events Staff Seargent Cody Oliver has been killed in action. We ar taking a new mission. We are going to Japan. We have six soldiers for this mission. Myself, Hawk, Blake, Scully, Tommy, and Brute. 1.2 To anyone who doesn't know how to parachute I will be your inscucter said Drake. 3 Hours Later... "Alright were coming over the drop zone now." screamed Drake over the engine of the 3-130. "Red light stand up! ... green light go,go,go" yelled Drake as he jumped. They landed a few minuetes later. " wait why dont we have guns?" asked Scully Because you dumb fuck, do you want to get killed by the fucking Japs?" yelled Drake "Lets go put on our street clothes." "wait" said Blake "Where are the hell is Hawk?" 2.3 "Ok i bid on it for 20 not 50 grand you got that well screw you then i dont want your stupid f-16s." Hawk dropped his phone and looked around,"uh were is everyone hello sir have you seen this man". The man responded and said he shot my son,"oh well that is sad i will avenge the death of your son dont you worry." Honostly hawk forgot what the mission was about he was having so much nostalgia he didnt care the truth is he never parachuted down he fell alseep and woke up in osawa so he was pretty far of course. 2.4 Hawk remebered he dropped the phone and saw he had a missed call from someone in russia,"hmm erik called i guess there handaling the communist take over well." He pulled out and MP5 and walked over to a strange building. Hawk was doing nothing to blend in but most people in Osawa new james well so they were used to seeing a man with a gas mask running around. ."Hello is anyone here this is a Yakuza base right rightt." But then the phone rang again it was Drake,"Hello,hawk where the fuck are you",Osawa why",Because where on a mission",oh we are i thought we were on vacation." " don't be a fuckin smart ass Hawk. Any way meet us in Tokyo." Hawk hung up and dialed a number,"Hey Tony i need an C-130 thanks." And right away the C-130 flew ahead preparing to land. 2.5 Hawk saw the target zone ,"Looks like they already hit it, The town below is in flames." He jumped out and the C-130 was destroyed to make a destraction but a Yakuza sniper still spotted hawk he hit the ground and stopped moving Drake spotted his body and yelled,"HAWK". But Hawk wasnt out he got up right away one of the gas mask eye glass was broken but no bullet hole in his head,"you know that kinda hurt." He pulled out his pistol and tagged a Yakuza member and blew him up, the radius of the tag took out 5 yakuza and one civilian. 2.6 This buliding is where Higatigo is. Blake me and you are going up in that building across the way. Scully and Hawk go over to that slab of concrete. Tommy and Brute go over there. ... Alright Brute plant the charge. Wait... Scully stay back there and come in 10 secs after we do. "Do it" Drake ordered. Suddenly the whole wall blew apart and the team rushed in... they were demorilized when it was deserted. Hawk turned the empty seat around... ON IT WAS A BOMB! "MOVE!!!!!" Hawk screamed, they only managed to at least not die. Scully was there, the building could collapse at any time, he knew it, they all did, but Scully would never let go his team, his friends, His Buddies! He ran and made the vow that he would bring down Yakuza with all his strength. Drake said "Are you crazy, you're just being a hero." "Runs in the family, I guess." Ok lets get get out of here the team ran to the nearest air feild and took a plane Chapter 3 Waste Not Want Not In this Chapter the squad heads to Eygpt to search and destroy an Arabian HVI 3.0 " Scully what arent you telling me?" said Drake. " Allright my dad served in Vietnam with these two guys was Reznov and the other was Yank D- " Yank? Did you say Yank? Thats my father. I havet seen him since I was 14. He was my idol. Then I started failing school and my my girlfriend was pregnant so I joined and here i am now" said Drake "Awesome, so he's met my father so-oh god, my brain just having an ephipany 3.1 "why the hell are we going to Egypt anyway I dont recall getting orders and im not paying for the tickets either." Hawk left the site he was ticked off "Hrmph i dont even rember him joining his a rookie yet his in charge of me a veteran" Hawk threw his gun on the ground and picked it back up he loaded it with strange bullets," well if Im not in charge I get to use what I want to use". He went back to the task force and abrubtly ended there conversation with bad news,"I got bad news the frickin navy seals are giving us back up these frickin pansies giving us back up what the hell". 3.2 The squad arrived in Egypt at 0200. When they loaded in the Jeep they headed for Cairo. Drake walked in to a bar while Iggy, Hawk, and Scully kept watch. "I wonder what hes doing in there." asked Iggy. Drake sat down in a booth. A few minutes passed when a hooded asassin came. " Hello Captain Dunn." " I want this over with Jaheed now." " Alright my friend here is the weapon." Drake took the gun. " What is this." Drake asked. Jaheed said " It is called a Makitson 12. It is a very powerful laser pistol. It can kill a man within seconds. Drake looked at the gun and said " so why do i have this." He looked backed but Jaheed was gone. Drake walked outside and Hawk said " About ti-" But Drake shot him. Scully tried to run but got shot. Then Drake pulled the gun on himself. Iggy was left alone in Egypt. Days later he went back to America. But the Government traked him down and killed him and his wife inside there home in Brooklyn. Chapter 4 The Truth. The truth behind TF145 is that they were people set up by the Government to die. Drake knew the whole time. Jaheed's real name is Mike Graves. He works in the Secret Service. He was given the task to deliver the Makitson 12 to Drake. Except Drake's plan failed. Iggy got away. So Mike (Jaheed) had to kill him and any witnesses. Thats why his wife was killed to. Mike returned to President Eric Swanson. As he was walking out of the Oval Office he was killed with a silenced pistol by President Swanson. They were assigned to kill Bulderiski because he knew about the truth. The carbine was a cover-up. They were sent to kill Higatigo because he knew the truth through his Black Market connections. And the "Yazuka" were hitmen hired by Higatigo to protect him. The Arabian HVI was something Drake and Graves made up. So you now know the truth. The Task Force were pins set just to be knocked down. This is... The End Category:FanFiction